Good Night
by Yami Koibito
Summary: FakirxAhiru After a day's work of writing, Fakir walks home and Ahiru is left to wonder why her heart beats rapidly while she's with him...


**Good Night**

**Rated: G**

**One-shot created on: July 24****th, 2008**

**One-shot finished on: July 24****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own the anime or the manga..QUACK.**

**A/N: Well I finished the whole series today and it was so beautiful, but sad! I really wanted Fakir & Ahiru to get together in the end.**

**While I was taking a shower this fanfiction idea popped into my mind and I decided to write it.**

**Thanks to my friend wayc for proofreading this :D**

**It's my first Princess Tutu one-shot...so um yeah..**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Summary: _After a day's work of writing, Fakir walks home and Ahiru is left to wonder why her heart beats rapidly while she's with him...(FakirxAhiru)_**

**Takes place: _Some time after the last episode.._**

**- - -**

"Ahiru! I'm heading back now, I'll see you tomorrow."

The said female turned her gaze from the sparkling waters and over at the boy that stood before her. She glanced up and blinked as her cheeks warmed up. "Quack!" She replied to the youth as the male kneeled down to her eye level.

"Now what's with the rosy cheeks?"

Ahiru's face flushed at the closeness and deepened to a scarlet red as he approached closer and closer to investigate. Her heart thumped with each closing second and suddenly she scurried away..into a tree. The yellow duck fell as leaves fell gently upon her flushed form. "Quaackk." She managed to utter as the olive-green haired man rolled his eyes at the little duck.

"I would scold you right now, but it's getting late. I'll be back tomorrow like I said."

The confused duck shook the dizziness off and watched the knight walk away until he was out of sight. She let out a pent-up sigh and swam once more in the lake and pondered to herself. 'Why is it that whenever I'm close to Fakir, my heart begins to thump faster?,' she questioned herself. 'It's been like this for a few weeks now...so why...?'

The two had spent a lot of time together ever since the battle with the Raven ended. Every day, the boy would sit near the lake where Ahiru lived and wrote like the wind. Fakir would take breaks and talk with Ahiru even though she couldn't talk with him anymore. It was a calm atmosphere for the two and no one really visited the lake except for the knight, though this was fine. She enjoyed his company even though he would tick her off a lot with obnoxious remarks.

Fakir also swam with Ahiru in the lake and after a few times Ahiru's heart started to show "symptoms" from the boy. The young duck panicked a lot more toward the boy and always wondered why.

"Quack..," she spoke, unsure of her feelings. 'What is it with him..? It never beat this fast while I was in love with Mytho..' Flashes of their moments together throughout their Drosselmeyer adventures suddenly appeared in her mind and she blushed once more. 'Maybe...I...,' she flapped her wings and flew out of the lake directly into the clock tower, which knocked some marbles into her.

She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock as it read midnight. 'Wow...I really thought a lot...' Ahiru flapped her wings and took off to the sky once more. She flew toward the lake, but stopped midway. '...Maybe I should go visit him and see how he's doing...' The duck took a deep breath and flew in the other direction to Charon's place.

'I'll just see if he's all right and fly back...no big deal.' She thought nervously as she flew in through the his window. The duck landed softly on the male's bed and looked at his sleeping face. "Quack..." It was a long time since she had seen his sleeping face. All the other times, she didn't feel anything, but now...it was different.

Her faced heated up once more and she finally understood what it meant. 'Maybe it is true...,' she sighed once more and scratched her head with her wing. 'Am I in love with Fakir...'

Ahiru opened her eyes and was caught with light green orbs. "QUACK!" She fell over in fright as she let out huffs and puffs to relieve herself of the surprise attack.

"Hey...what are you doing here?," His eyes trailed over to the clock, which read one in the morning. "...Ahiru, are you listening?"

The young duck flapped up and stood once more on his bed. "Quack."

Fakir sighed and rubbed his temples wondering what he should do with her. "I guess this will have to do..." He trailed off and patted the pillow next to him.

"Quack?" She cocked her head to the side as she waddled over to the pillow and looked at it with a confused look.

The boy patted her head. "I'm letting you sleep here tonight...Now good night."

The duck was surprised to hear him say those words and smiled.

'Good night...my knight.'

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
